


Remember this Tomorrow

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Euphemisms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Oh, Deaks, you'll have to do a lot more than kiss me if you want me to shut up.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>“Are you bargaining for my body?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Freddie let out a deep, rich laugh. “If the shoe fits.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember this Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> somewhere mid eighties- I was in a 'stash mood today. Probs around the time of the Live Aid performance. I was digging the freddie mercury that looked like somebodies dad today.

John felt good when he finished work that day. Recording had gone well, leaving everyone in a similar mood. Let's go out for drinks, Freddie had said, grinning and grabbing the two hands closest to him, which happened to belong to John and to Roger. Brian rolled his eyes before joining in and slipping his hand into Roger's. Swinging their arms, the four left.

 

A drunk Freddie leaned on John's shoulder. “Deaks, how come you're straight?” He slurred, grinning. John shrugged, hoping that was a decent response. Because he wasn't straight. He was about as straight as a silly straw. Freddie didn't press, and the night went on.

 

“Brian, you challenged Roger to see who could drink more shots, and you **won** _. I'm_ the designated driver.”

“It was just a few! Ask Rog'- he chickened out.” Brian swayed lightly to the music.

* * *

 

“Well, I'm not that straight.” Better to admit to a drunk Freddie than a sober one.

“So can I kiss you?”

“No. Get back in bed.” Freddie laughed and began to trudge back to his room. Having taken everyone else home, John decided to crash on Freddie's couch. He leaned back, resting his head against the arm of the sofa.

“Deaky? You still up?”

“Fred, I'm just as awake as I was 30 seconds ago when you wanted to kiss me.”

“Which I still do. But I'm not tired.” John rolled his eyes. “ _I don't care._ Go back to bed.”

“Do you want some tea? I'd like some tea.” Before John could get another word in, Freddie had already trotted over to the kitchen. Exasperated, John followed him, where he had already brought out two teacups and was beginning to boil the water. He stretched, revealing a strip of his chest. His shirt settled over his hip.

 

 

_“Tease.”_

 

John rolled his eyes. “Make your tea. After this, if your ass isn't in bed, I'm dragging it there.”

“I think I'd be okay with that.” Freddie winked. He stirred the tea with a spoon that John couldn't remember him getting. “I'm not nearly as drunk as you think.”

“Oh? Follow my fingers with your eyes.” He mimicked what he had seen cops do on sobriety tests, moving his finger back and forth. “I'd rather follow your finger if it were going somewhere else.” Freddie grinned.

“Would you stop with the innuendos? I'm trying to decide if you'll remember this tomorrow.”

“What would you be doing if you thought I'd forget?”

“Tucking you into bed. Leaving you there. _Alone_.”

“The bed would get cold!”

“Grab an electric blanket, you big baby.” John smiled.

“Take me to bed?” Freddie held out a hand, the forgotten tea going cold.

* * *

 

“If you do it once, I'll never make you do it again. I swear.”

“If I kiss you, will you shut up and keep my secret?”

_“Oh, Deaks, you'll have to do a lot more than kiss me if you want me to shut up.”_

“Are you bargaining for my body?”

Freddie let out a deep, rich laugh. “If the shoe fits.”

 

“I never thought I'd ever get to witness Freddie Mercury begging for a romp in the hay. Thought, with your stories, that you'd be classier than that. Making someone like me do all the begging.”

 

_“Who said you're my type?”_

_“You did.”_

“Okay, that's unrelated. I am not begging.” John snorted.

There was a long pause before he finally leaned in and kissed Freddie.

 

* * *

_“You're obligated to keep your mouth shut now.”_


End file.
